


Clair De Lune

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: After the Grand Prix Final is over, Yuri moves out to Russia to move in with Victor, and though there's a lull in the skating season, it doesn't stop them from training and skating.They've been working on many things, though one day Victor becomes determined to work on lifts. A swan dive lift is attempted and... it doesn't turn out all that bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again with another victuuri fic that hopefully you guys won't hate. it might be a little boring but i don't know, i really liked writing the lift scenes and i'm a dancer so i enjoy that element, even though i can't skate and know nothing about figure skating. but hey, i mean, i take ballet so that can count as something, right? anyways, this is only my second work and i haven't seen the last two episodes so please take mercy on me if i messed up <3 (also, 'moya lyubov' is russian for 'my love' in case u did not kno that fact)

Yuri is sure that he has never been happier in all of his life.

After the Grand Prix Final was over, he had made his decision to move with Victor over to Russia, back to Victor’s apartment where Victor had lived before he had gone out to Japan to coach Yuri. Yuri had found it wonderful to be in Russia, Victor showed him around, took him sight seeing, Yuri got to meet some of his old friends. Victor’s apartment was cozy and Makkachin also seemed very happy to have Yuri around which, in kind, made Victor quite happy too.

The skating season is currently in a lull, and nothing much is coming up, so Yuri and Victor are simply skating freely, training and practicing together at the nearest rink where Yurio sometimes pops up. Both Yuri and Victor are always happy to see him, and so is Yurio, but, of course, he never really says so.

Sometimes Victor will choreograph a routine just for fun, no reason, sometimes to critique Yuri or help him work on certain themes or patterns that will probably show up in the future. And, of course, they’re still working on jumps. And other stuff in general. So, it doesn’t really surprise Yuri when one day, at an empty rink, whilst he’s lacing up his skates, almost ready to step on the ice where Victor already is, Victor speaks up.

“I want to try something today,” he says, skating in a leisurely circle. A hint of nerves creep into Yuri since when Victor says he wants to try something in pretty much any situation, it can range from very simple and easy, to very difficult and resulting in disaster. Enter the time Victor suggested cooking something very complicated for dinner and a dish towel ended up catching fire. Don’t ask how.

“What is it?” Yuri questions, glancing upwards.

“Well, I wanted to do another pair skating routine,” Victor begins. Yuri looks over at him curiously as he stands up and stretches his arms over his head and behind him.

“Why?” he questions, stepping forwards. Victor shrugs.

“No reason in particular. ‘Stay Close To Me’ was fun to do, you’re very fun to skate with you know,” Victor tells Yuri with a grin, skating over to the gate, taking Yuri’s hands in his and letting him step onto the ice. Yuri grins back, following Victor’s lead as Victor simply glides backwards.

“So that’s what you want to work on? Pair skating?” Yuri questions as both him and Victor just skate over the ice, hand in hand.

“Well, I actually wanted to work on the lifts,” Victor tells him, letting one hand drop, the other squeezing Yuri’s hand as he skates a circle around him. Yuri raises an eyebrow.

“Lifts?”

“Yes,” Victor nods.

“You don’t even want to get basic choreography down?” Yuri inquires. 

“Well, I figured we could just experiment with the lifts first, see what we can get into the routine. I want to see what you can do and what I can do with you,” Victor says, poking Yuri in the side. Yuri can’t help but smile a little.

“I assume I’m not lifting you?” Yuri says, and Victor lets out a light laugh.

“Sorry, moya lyubov, “ Victor says, pulling Yuri towards him to kiss his forehead. “Not today. You’re smaller, it’s much easier that way,” he tells Yuri softly. 

“Please tell me we’re starting with the basic ones,” Yuri says.

“Of course,” Victor assures him. “We’ll warm up a bit and then we’ll start, yes?” Victor proposes. Yuri nods.

“Sounds good.”

\---

It’s maybe fifteen minutes later when they’re both warm having skated around the rink a few times, stretched out a little more. Finally, Victor skates to the middle of the rink and beckons for Yuri to follow.

“You took ballet as a child, yes? With Minako?” Victor inquires. Yuri nods. “Did you ever partner?” 

Yuri thinks for a minute.

“Uhm, maybe once or twice?” he tells Victor who nods. 

“Have you done the swan dive?”

Yuri raises an eyebrow.

“Possibly? Again, I was never the one getting lifted, nor was I _on ice_ ,” Yuri tells Victor who smiles.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Victor says happily.

“You said we were starting with the easy ones,” Yuri says.

“It is easy,” Victor argues. Yuri shakes his head.

“You haven’t lifted me in awhile, maybe you should try just lifting me off the ice,” Yuri proposes. Victor raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, who’s coaching who now?” Victor questions, and Yuri rolls his eyes fondly.

“Just, pick me up,” Yuri says, out stretching his arms. Victor huffs a breath before leaning forwards, bending down a little, wrapping his hands around Yuri’s waist and lifting him up, Yuri’s hands landing on Victor’s shoulders. “Gracefully!” Yuri yelps when Victor places him back down, earning a little snicker from Victor. Yuri lets out a breath, shaking his head. “Try it again,” he says.

“How many times are you going to make me do this?” Victor questions.

“Until I don’t feel like you’re about to fling me across the rink,” Yuri tells Victor who smiles coyly.

“Okay,” he says. “Try again.”

Yuri takes a breath and holds out his arms. Victor quirks a little smile, reaching outwards.

“I’m not going to fling you across the rink but I suppose I can fling you somewhere else,” Victor says. Yuri’s eyes widen.

“Wha-”

And then Victor picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder in one clean, practised motion. Yuri lets out a squeak, a noise that has Victor smiling.

“Victor!” Yuri says, obviously alarmed. Victor has a smug grin on as he slowly starts skating around the rink. “Victor, put me down,” Yuri demands, though he’s not flailing as much as Victor had suspected.

“I don’t know, Yuri, you’re quite fun to carry around,” Victor hums. “You’re a lightweight now, my small little Yuri,” Victor goes on, pushing off with one foot to glide smoothly across the ice.

“Victor.”

“Hmm?” Victor hums, obviously very pleased with himself. 

“Down,” Yuri simply states.

“This counts as a lift though, we’re practicing a lift,” Victor argues.

“If we ever performed this we would get docked more points than you can imagine,” Yuri tells Victor. Victor frowns.

“Well, I suppose you’re right,” he sighs, stopping and slowly placing Yuri back down on the ice. When he does he kisses the top of Yuri’s head. “That was fun though, we’ll do it again,” he insists. Victor knows that Yuri is trying not to smile since Yuri is awful at hiding smiles, even as he shakes his head.

“No, stick to the swan dive,” Yuri states. 

“So you’ll do it now?” Victor questions. Yuri sighs.

“As long as you promise not to drop me,” Yuri says, looking expectantly up at Victor. Victor smiles. 

“I promise I won’t drop you,” Victor vows. Yuri smiles a little and nods. “You trust me, Yuri, don’t you?” Victor questions, leaning forwards to cup Yuri’s chin. Yuri smiles and leans forwards to kiss Victor softly.

“I trust you very much,” Yuri replies. Victor smiles, pulling away.

“Good. Here, start with just the lift, we’ll skate into it once you’re comfortable with it, yes?” Victor proposes. Yuri nods and Victor outstretches his arms. “You know the positioning of this one?” Victor questions. Yuri nods once more. “Good,” Victor comments, patting Yuri’s thigh. “Arabesque,” he instructs simply, and Yuri shifts his position so his side is facing Victor. “Wait, here,” Victor says, skating around Yuri to the other side. “Right side is your better side, right?” he inquires, even though he knows Yuri is more flexible on his right, therefore, higher arabesque. Yuri nods. “Alright, up,” Victor says, referencing Yuri’s leg. Yuri takes a breath and puts his arms out, gaining balance before bringing his back, left leg up behind him. Victor presses forwards so his chest is only inches from Yuri’s side. He leans down a bit, one arm encircling Yuri’s waist, the other coming up to wrap around his left thigh. “Feels about right?” Victor inquires.

“So far,” Yuri replies.

“Okay, good. Lift your right foot, lean forwards just a bit, I’ve got you,” Victor reassures him kindly. Slowly, Yuri’s right foot comes off the ice, reaching back towards his left knee. “Eye the ground,” Victor says as he bends his knees a bit, supporting Yuri’s weight, making sure everything is even. He notices Yuri is holding his breath, something he tends to do when he’s trying hard or focusing a lot, and Victor can’t help but smile a little. 

“Breathe, Yuri, don’t asphyxiate yourself,” Victor tells Yuri who huffs a breath of laughter. “Okay,” Victor sighs after a moment of getting used to the position. He straightens up with just barely a bit of difficulty. “Okay, you can put your foot back down,” Victor says, and Yuri does so carefully, making sure his weight and balance are still even. “Can I let go now?” Victor questions. Yuri hums approvingly, and Victor does so whilst Yuri lets his left leg come back down, his skate touching the ice again. 

“That went well,” Yuri breathes out, smiling a little. Victor smiles back.

“See? You don’t have enough faith in me, Yuri, I swear,” Victor says, shaking his head.

“I do, I promise,” Yuri says confidently, looking over at Victor. Victor smiles back.

“Try it a few more times before we skate it, yes?” Victor questions.

“Mhm.”

\---

After trying it a few more times, just simply in place, both Yuri and Victor agree together that skating into it will work. They start at one end of the rink, slowly skating across it, side by side, hands brushing occasionally.

“Don’t stop skating, don’t hesitate, if you go slow you’ll stutter,” Victor says.

“I’ve got it,” Yuri reassures Victor who smiles a little.

“Okay, now turn,” Victor says slowly. Yuri turns, skating smoothly into position, side to Victor’s chest. “Leg up,” Victor goes on as they continue to glide across the ice. Yuri gains balance, lifts his back left leg as Victor slides one arm around Yuri’s waist, the other around his thigh. “I’ve got you,” Victor assures, and Yuri takes a breath before lifting his right leg off the ice so Victor is holding him in the air. “Breathe, Yuri,” Victor soothes as their momentum slows. Yuri lets out a long breath. “Bring your foot back down,” Victor tells Yuri who does so, though it’s a little shaky at first, nothing exactly smooth. “I’m letting go now,” Victor informs Yuri who nods, balance steady as he goes to bring his left leg down. “Don’t bring your leg down, keep going, keep that position, keep your balance,” Victor says, slowing his own skating as Yuri keeps going. “Good,” Victor praises, watching Yuri’s form. “Chest up.”

“Victor, I can’t hold this for forever,” Yuri tells Victor who smiles softly.

“Alright, alright, you can relax now,” Victor says, chuckling a little. Yuri lets out a loud huff of air before turning back to Victor. “That looked good, really good. If you have more momentum next time you can keep going longer. Do you think you could go into a lunge after that?” Victor questions as Yuri skates back over to him. 

“Which leg?” Yuri questions.

“Left leg in front. You think that would look good, bringing that leg down into a lunge?” Victor asks, brows furrowed in thought. Yuri hums a little.

“Yeah, I think that could look cool,” he says. Victor nods.

“We’ll see if that works. But first practice it a few more times, it’s a little shaky so far. You need to let go, lean in deeper. Chest near the ice, higher arabesque. Use your upper body when I let go of you, yes? That’s where your balance is,” Victor informs him, skating back to the other side of the rink. “Now try again.”

\---

They keep going over it until they’re both sweating and Yuri has heard over a hundred different corrections from Victor. Finally, once both of them feel like it looks at least alright (they know you can’t master something in one day) Victor decides to put it into a little combination. Nothing fancy, no jumps or anything, but he throws in a little choreography to ‘Clair De Lune’ (Victor had insisted on something romantic and Yuri had insisted on classical and that’s what had come up easily). It’s almost like a little performance, and it makes both of them smile. They skate with each other a lot, but never in an actual routine, and it feels amazing to do something at least akin to an actual performed routine.

It’s soft and sweet and gentle and they’re smiling the whole time, lingering touches making their way in between them the whole time. The sound of skates cutting through ice and an echoing song that’s achingly loving comes together along with the occasional light laugh from either Yuri or Victor as they skate around each other, side by side, holding hands, arms wrapped around each other. 

Everything is tender and soft and Victor isn’t quite thinking coach mentality, he’s just thinking of Yuri. Just Yuri. And Yuri is just thinking of Victor.

They glide smoothly across the ice, side by side halfway through the song, and Yuri slowly brings his arms out, his leg into arabesque, an utter trust in Victor instilled in him as Victor’s arms come around him and Yuri comes off ice for a few quiet seconds. It’s not perfect but Yuri had been listening to Victor’s corrections and it’s undoubtedly the best lift they’ve gotten yet. Yuri’s form is good, Victor’s lunge is deep so Yuri is nearly to the ice. Victor smiles softly, squeezing Yuri’s thigh.

“Breathe, moya lyubov, breathe,” Victor cooes softly. Yuri lets out a breath and smiles as Victor lifts him back up and lets Yuri straighten too, his foot touching the ice, balancing evening out just second before Victor lets him go. Yuri keeps position, as told, a high arabesque, arms extended gracefully. 

His left leg comes down soon enough, his arms changing position as he slides into a lunge that looks all to perfect to Victor who smiles proudly, skating over to him as Yuri straightens up. Victor glides in a smooth circle around Yuri before sliding one arm around Yuri’s waist. Yuri smiles widely at the touch and the two of them spin in a few circles before finally, the last touch Victor had put into the piece, a soft little dip that makes everything just that much more intimate. 

The song is fading in the background as Victor and Yuri just stare at each other, panting softly, warm breaths into a cold rink.

“Krasivaya,” Victor says reverently, tongue in Russian, something that sometimes happens when he’s not thinking. Yuri has picked up on it though, on the basic terms of Russian so he knows exactly what Victor just said and it makes him beam.

 _Beautiful_.

They’re kind of just staring at each other, forgetting to really say anything when a loud clapping echoes throughout the rink. Yuri blinks, both him and Victor straightening up and looking over to where Mila and Yurio are standing, Mila beaming and clapping and Yurio looking unimpressed.

“Beautiful!” Mila calls out. “That was wonderful!” she goes on. Yuri blushes a little but Victor just beams.

“Oh, you think so?” he inquires. Mila nods.

“Amazing. Sorry to intrude, Yurio and I thought that the rink was empty but then we heard the music and I just wanted to see if it was you two,” she tells Yuri and Victor.

“Oh, well, we’re just finishing up here,” Victor calls back. “We stayed a little longer than usual just to work on that swan dive,” Victor tells her.

“Oh, it looked great,” she says as Yuri and Victor slowly head to the gate at the rink. 

“It was our first time doing it,” Yuri tells her almost shyly. “Victor wanted to work on lifts today,” he goes on as they step off the ice.

“First time?” Mila questions. “Well, I couldn’t tell.”

Victor looks absolutely gleeful.

“What did you think Yurio?” Victor questions, sitting down on the bench next to Yuri who’s already unlacing his skates. 

“It wasn’t awful,” Yurio grumbles. Yuri smiles.

“Coming from you that sounds like a compliment,” Victor says happily. Yurio just rolls his eyes and Mila nudges him.

“Maybe Yurio and I can work on that swan dive,” she proposes. “I’m sure you would love to,” she sighs, looking over at Yurio. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Yurio says, glaring at her. She smiles sweetly back.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just upset because Otabek couldn’t visit this week,” Mila tells Victor and Yuri. Yurio turns bright red, nudging Mila.

“Shut up,” he grits out.

“Oh, how is Otabek?” Yuri questions innocently, pulling off one skate. Yurio’s still bright red, avoiding eye contact.

“He’s alright,” Yurio mumbles. Victor pauses then grins.

“Oh, are you two…?” he begins. Yurio looks away.

“It’s nothing serious,” he manages. Victor immediately beams.

“Congratulations!” he exclaims and Yurio flinches.

“Victor, I swear to God,” Yurio says, shaking his head.

“Okay, okay, I won’t say a word,” Victor promises. “Tell him I say hi when you see him again,” Victor adds.

“Me too,” Yuri adds in, pulling off his other skate.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yurio grumbles. Mila sighs and claps her hands together.

“Well, I’m glad we got to see you two, especially doing that lovely routine.”

“Oh, it was nothing really,” Victor says happily.

“Well, you two should do it again sometime,” she says, smiling. Victor turns to Yuri, smiling too with a twinkle in his eye.

“I think we definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, well that has been put out there!! please let me know what you thought, i really appreciate every read, comment, kudo, and piece of feedback you guys give me <3 thank you guys so so much for reading, i hope that you enjoyed it and that you're doing well xoxo


End file.
